


Oh yeah, and that blue Teddy bear is back.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Breaking and Entering, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Enemies, Evil, Evil Plans, Insults, Major Original Character(s), Monologue, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Out of Character, Some Plot, Swearing, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Villains, Weird Plot Shit, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The blue bear comes back.





	Oh yeah, and that blue Teddy bear is back.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacony, you idiotic Genius."

The tall and thin bird woke up in a dark place with two glowing, blue, eyes peering into his soul with disappointment. Both the circles burned with a freezing flame. "That's right, rise and shine. You've been ignoring the smoke to smile for far too long." The inhuman, robotic, voice burned with equal cold. He fumbled in the dark for a weapon that wasn't there. "Looking for something?" Was followed by sicking crushing sound, then tiny clicks of metal and plastic. 

"What do want?" The sleepy bird grumbled loud enough to be clearly heard. His head hurts and it was probably too early for this shit. "Nice to know I've got your undivided attention. It'll be easier to carefully explain exactly where you FUCKED up." The voice gave an apathically, dull, bored, huffed, "Oh yes, and by the way. What in infinite many universes were you thinking?" He narrowed his eyes. The circles cut in half to somehow display more unfeeling freezer burn. The scientist breathed out his words, "I am not joining your "take over the galaxy and rule with me" ploy."

Gyro Gearloose suddenly found himself slammed hard against a wall. "I do think you have wildly mistaken my actions today, my dear equal. Please don't not tell me you are stupid enough to think I'd try the same trick twice." It sounded almost like a stepford mom explaining to her child that she's not mad just disappointed. The robotic tentacle wrapped around his chest, keeping his arms to the sides. It squeezed too tight but not enough to harm. "Why did you think I made that offer? Just for "Evilz" or something equally moronic? I. Was. Trying to. Save. This timeline."

"Get your head out of the sand and smell the damned brimstone. The whole wide world is in GRAVE FUCKING DANGER. I thought we would have time..." The text to speech device faded from icey rage to a sort of loss. It was quiet for a moment. The silver, liquid, machine loosened it's grip. Not enough for him to escape but it didn't hurt anymore. Gryo rolled his eyes and spat, "And you were wrong." The half circles tipped, making less of an anger so much as a mild dislike. "Do you think she's going to be like me? I'm a joke compared to her. Think I'm difficult to deal with? I'm a summer breeze to an atomic BOMB."

He chuckled, "You are actually a joke as is but keep going, I need a good laugh." The tentacle curled up to his neck. It squeezed for a second or two before moving back to the chest. "I suggest you take this seriously. It'd be a rather bit of tragedy if I popped off your head." There was humorless joking to the tone. Gearloose took a few moments just to breathe. The tall bird glared at those eyes, he knew hate when he looked into them. It was fueling him yet ate away like a slow but effective acid.

"I thought I could convince you and the heroes of your world to bring your people together, then we all could have stood a chance." The machine wrapped around his torso shifted as they continued to rant, "Surprise, fucking, surprise. Nobody listens me, forget getting them on board for world domination. Not one of them even let me get to, "oh yeah and if you don't. This universe BURNS." Not like anyone has ears for that. So too late for that plan." The tentacle squeezed lightly. As if testing it's ability to make his guts come out of his mouth. 

The thin bird kicked, finding nothing close enough to long legs to hit. Well there was the wall. That wouldn't help. He still tried, despite that. The artificial limb pinned his legs down. "Oh woah. Doom and gloom! We are all surely doomed. We should have listened the plushie trying to take over the world! Cry me a new ocean. Why tell me about this doomsday when we are all already dead!?" Gyro Gearloose steamed. There was a metallic tapping, it was getting closer. Just before it got to his head. It just stopped. The two, icy blue, circles blinked to show annoyance. 

"You are breathing, no one is dead yet." The lights moved closer. They were dimes but were now dinner plates. The walls bounced back enough light to reveal the attacker in pale, electric blue, light. A blue teddy bear in what could best be called a "cliche, anime, girl school, uniform." The only real new addition to was a single blue bow, not a first prize ribbon but a ribbon bow all the same. Gearloose wasn't surprised, he knew this appearance too well for that anymore. "I tell you this as a warning, warn who you can. Make them believe you. Save this world. There's none smarter than you, Gearloose. So you can show this stupid, little, world just exactly what's coming."

He fumed, "You come into my laboratory, wake me up, destroy my work, threaten me, then expect me to do anything for you?" Gyro felt himself falling then hitting the floor hard. Those two glowing eyes backed away and away. Lights fading away into the darkness. Before the stuffed toy disappeared. It's speak and spell voice sounded off in haunting echo, "I should have never bothered. Enjoy your death, I hope it takes you in a comforty dream. You deserve it." Then there was only silence and pitch dark. He was alone. 

The End.


End file.
